Dancing Dynasty
by VGMC
Summary: After a failed revolt, Diaochan is granted a mysterious new power to help with her second attempt. Co-written by IncredibleIntruder.
1. Noble Woman of the Yuans

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked the fat swine as he approached Diaochan, no real concern for her well-being in his voice; merely lust for her beautiful form. "Did that brute bring you to harm?" he asked, kicking the corpse before him.

"N-No, Lord Dong Zhuo," Diaochan replied, still stunned by what had happened.

Her father's plan had been perfect: gain the affections of the despot and his adopted son to drive them apart. Her beauty was renowned throughout the land, so of course it had worked; both Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu had both fallen for her charms completely. Lu Bu, in particular, was quite driven to make her wishes come true. She had told the mighty warrior that Dong Zhuo had abused her in ways she could not speak of. The enraged Lu Bu had then staged a revolt in Chang'an, along with many others whom were discontent with Dong Zhuo's reign of tyranny. But Dong Zhuo's men had been waiting.

Dong Zhuo kicked the corpse of Lu Bu, freshly slain at the hands of his former ally and equal, Zhang Liao.

The plan had failed. The despot still reigned. Caught in a potentially precarious situation if the truth were to be found out, Diaochan had to maintain the façade. Keeping to her role, as little as she wished to, she moved closer to Dong Zhuo, embracing his disgusting body as a lover would. "I was so afraid for you, my lord," she said, lying with expertise as she looked at him with a simulation of concern on her face.

"That Lu Bu should have known better than to attack me in my own home," the tyrant growled, gazing with contempt at the lifeless body on the ground. "I want him to be disgraced in death. Tell lies about his deeds, make him look like a coward. I want the people to know the truth behind this stupid and insolent man," he said, grinning at his own selfish desire as he then eyed Diaochan with other desires on his mind.

Due to the failed plot, the people and the courts feared the tyrant's power more than ever. Some still rose in opposition to the despot's rule, but they were few and far between. Yuan Shao consolidated his power base in the north, Sun Jian in the south, Cao Cao in the central plains. Unfortunately, it seemed that the failure of the previous coalition was still fresh in their minds, as none made a move to work together. Diaochan could only hope one of them would prove capable enough to defeat Dong Zhuo's army, powerful though it may be.

Days passed as she tried to make herself scarce, feigning helplessness and stress due to recent events. The potential of getting caught or making a false move paralyzing her with fear, it grew harder and harder to appear as if she had nothing to hide. Dong Zhuo's pride and inability to perceive what went on under his nose helping her, she knew that those traits of his would eventually prove to be unreliable in the long run. She needed something, an edge of some sort to move on with a new plan.

She managed to get by with the claim that she had heard of Lu Bu's intent and had seduced him into being reckless, allowing Dong Zhuo's forces to slay him. Dong Zhuo fell for the ruse and allowed her to live, though she suspected Zhang Liao and Li Ru were not entirely convinced.

She needed allies. People like her whom despised Dong Zhuo, who would be willing to aid her in assassinating the swine. There were a few she could think of; Cao Cao came to mind quickly, given how she had helped him escape Luoyang after his own failed attempt to assassinate Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao, Sun Jian, even this Liu Bei she had heard of. Dong Zhuo's enemies were many, though convincing them of her allegiance to the Han may prove difficult.

Her opportunity came when she was summoned to Dong Zhuo's quarters.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Diaochan asked politely as she took her seat before him.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sure you've heard that I will soon be engaging Yuan Shao's forces in battle."

"Yes, my lord."

"When I do so, his home will be mostly undefended. During this time, I want you to travel to his home and bring me Lady Zhen."

"Yuan Shao's daughter-in-law?"

"Yes, her. I've heard she is quite the beauty. Not quite as beautiful as you, of course, but still something special. Yuan Xi will likely be with his father's army so there's no need to worry about the angry husband stopping you."

"But, my lord, how am I to perform this task? I am not great fighter or-"

Dong Zhuo held up a hand to stop her.

"You managed to convince Lu Bu, did you not? If one as powerful as he fell at your feet, surely any other weak-minded fool would."

"But... Lady Zhen is a woman."

"Your beauty overcomes the boundaries of sex. Even women cannot help but be seduced by your charms. Isn't that right?" The question was aimed at the attending handmaidens.

"Yes, my lord," one of them replied in fear. "I am helpless before Lady Diaochan's charms."

"You see?"

"I... Very well, my lord. It shall be done."

"Gwahahahaha! Excellent! I shall hold a feast for you upon your return!"

Diaochan returned to her quarters to contemplate her next move. While she knew that her beauty was supposedly unrivalled, it was clear that she could not simply seduce any women she met just like that. It would be pure folly to even think that she could win over enemy women with grace and allure. Still, this was what Dong Zhuo wanted and to refuse him would be quite dangerous.

Left to her thoughts, she began to despair as even trying to talk about her plans to those women would result in failure. No one would believe her, especially if she infiltrated their home. She was Dong Zhuo's plaything and no one would trust anything she would say at face value. Feeling tears well up as strongly as they had the night Lu Bu died, destiny took charge of things as an unexpected visitor greeted her, standing at the other side of her room.

As she noticed a shadow cast across the wooden floor, Diaochan looked up at the man before her. He was an elderly gentleman, with odd facial markings and the clothing of a mystic. "Greetings, my dear," he said with a deep bow. "My name is Zuo Ci. I understand you seek to slay the tyrant, Dong Zhuo. I have come from the Mystic Realm to offer my assistance in your task.

Stupefied by the fact that she had not noticed this stranger enter the room, and also afraid because he knew what her plans were regarding Dong Zhuo, Diaochan feared that this was not a mystic, but an assassin in disguise.

"I…I have no idea what you-"

The old man held up a hand. "Please, there is no need for lies among those sympathetic to your goals."

The young lady took hold of her chain whip and brandished it threateningly. "If you actually are just a mystic, then begone. I have no need for false magic and poor advice-"

"If I leave now, how do you propose to go about convincing a strong-willed woman such as Yuan Xi's wife to follow you to Dong Zhuo?" the mystic asked with a hint of slyness masked in sincerity.

Right there and then, Diaochan could have simply called the guards. There was no point, after all, in trying to take him down by herself in a place where everyone would rush in to help her for fear of retribution from Dong Zhuo if she came to harm. The man was alone, seemingly without any weapon and in a dangerous place. There was but one thing that did hold that thought at bay though: curiosity. What if he had actually a plan or method that would benefit her? She risked nothing by listening to him. If she did not like what he said, she still held all the cards. "Say your piece, then," she said, lowering her guard, though still gripping her weapon.

"Thank you," the man said with another bow. "I offer you a special power; one that might aid you in both your current task, and your long-term goal as well."

Diaochan, curiosity overcoming caution, asked him, "What kind of 'power'?"

"One that will enhance your already legendary dancing skills to a level that will completely enrapture all who see it, man or woman."

"How is that possible? How can you make a woman find another woman attractive as a man does?"

"That, my dear... is the power of my arcane arts."

"Arcane?"

"Yes. It is the will of the heavens themselves that Dong Zhuo be slain, and you have been chosen to receive my assistance. If you agree, I shall grant you the power to achieve your late father's dream."

She did not want to be a puppet to any other person or for her actions to be influenced by any other will than her own. However, her situation, from her own point of view, was critical. She was stressed, desperate and in dire need of any help she could find. While she did not entirely believe this offer of his, she could not push away any assistance, especially if this power of his turned out to be true. At this point, she did not have much to lose. "And how do you propose to teach me this power?" she asked, her curiosity taking precedence over her better judgment.

"That is simple," the mystic replied, producing a paper charm. "I simply place this charm onto your skin and the power will be yours."

"Surely it cannot be that simple."

"Oh, but for a denizen of the mystic realm, it is."

With that, Zuo Ci stepped forward and pressed the charm against her exposed stomach. At this range, Diaochan could finally see the characters written upon the paper:

控制. Control.

Diaochan felt strange as the paper seemed to pass through her skin, leaving behind only the two characters on her stomach, glowing a hot pink.

Diaochan's eyes rolled back in her head as information entered her mind, to be accessed when she would have use of it. After a few moments, Diaochan's eyes returned to normal and the two characters faded away, leaving her somewhat light-headed and confused.

"It is done," Zuo Ci declared.

Stunned by the display of actual magic before of her, Diaochan stared at her stomach for a few seconds. The paper and the sign was nowhere to be seen, yet there was a slight tingling sensation on her skin. Touching it gently, she then looked at the strange, yet surprisingly honest old man. "W-What did you do?"

"I have simply done as I promised. Your dance is now blessed by the heavens. Go now and embrace your destiny." With that, Zuo Ci calmly walked across the room and exited through the wall.

Seeing this sight, Diaochan fainted.

A few days later, Diaochan and her small entourage were approaching their destination by carriage. She was still unsure how to proceed, but thought that the claim of a peace offering might suffice for a while.

When she had woken up from her fainting spell, the mystic had long been gone, leaving her wondering about what exactly he had done. The sign on her stomach was no longer visible, making her worry about what had happened to her. If there was a magic word or some gestures she had to use to activate this special power he had given her, she knew neither. All that she knew was that it was somehow connected to her dancing skills. Whether it was any dance or a specific one that was required, she no idea. Still, if she was lucky, her peace offering would be taken seriously and she would not have to make a fool of herself trying to use this unknown power of hers. Trying to focus, she gazed at her destination as it grew closer and closer.

She arrived at the castle Lady Zhen was staying at and was granted an audience, likely to maintain the good name of the Yuans. Diaochan was brought to a room to await Lady Zhen's arrival.

Her servants were with her, preparing and reassuring her. While it did look like a very straightforward conversation about peace, there was still much doubt about her abilities and worry about how little she knew about what Zuo Ci had done to her, which made it difficult for Diaochan to concentrate. She was a dancer, not a politician. Many considered her to be but a simple, yet beautiful toy for Dong Zhuo, giving her an advantage over simple-minded fools, but she knew quite well that she was not in a den of fools.

Observed by one of Lady Zhen's servants standing close to the door, she knew that anything that would happen in this room would be reported to her host's family. Offers of peace in wartime put everyone on edge, it seemed. Seeing the servant quit the room, she knew that it was only a matter of time until Lady Zhen would arrive. If she was lucky enough, they would realize that she had no weapons, nor anything that could harm the one she wished to talk to.

Lady Zhen arrived soon after. Diaochan could see why Dong Zhuo desired this mature beauty in his harem. She wore a yellow dress that exposed one stocking-clad leg and her yellow high heels. She wore fishnets gloves and carried a flute with her, her signature weapon when out on the battlefield. Finding it rather ironic that Lady Zhen approached her with a musical instrument, Diaochan then rose as to greet her like a peace envoy should.

"I thank you for granting me this audience, Lady Zhen."

Lady Zhen's reaction was instantaneous. The look of utter contempt she bore shocked Diaochan. She clearly had no desire to speak with Diaochan, only doing so to not disgrace her husband's name.

"Leave us," Lady Zhen commanded her servants. After a moment's hesitation, they obeyed. Diaochan nodded to her own servants, indicating that they should do the same.

Once the two were alone, Lady Zhen finally addressed Diaochan. "You should know," she said, her tone reflecting her expression, "that the Yuan Family has no desire to negotiate with that tyrant. Out of respect to my lord husband, I shall hear what you have to say, but we will not negotiate with that foul swine."

While she anticipated some hostility, Diaochan had hoped that things would be perhaps a tad more civil in the beginnings. With such a brilliant start, she began to theorize that perhaps Lady Zhen had only agreed to speak with her to throw unpleasantness at her for an extended period of time. Irritated, yet still maintaining an air of friendliness, the envoy from Dong Zhuo calmly responded as she looked at Lady Zhen. "Very well. I had hoped that we could have begun in a more friendly, or at the very least more diplomatic manner, but I do understand the reason why you would be so against the very idea I came here to represent."

"Of course, I'm against it," Lady Zhen replied in a haughty tone. "Your master is a slovenly pig whom the entire court holds in contempt. As we speak, Lord Yuan Shao will be dispatching that pig's army, making your coming here pointless in addition to being offensive."

Seeing that she had guessed correctly about the purpose of this meeting, Diaochan could not restrain herself from showing irritation on her face. She could understand why she was meeting resistance and insults, but she would not entertain the idea of being threatened and bad-mouthed when she actually had benevolent intentions. Rising up, she then gave a stern look at the lady in front of her. "I was hoping for something a little more amiable, perhaps even reasonable considering the sad state of this war and what it does to many, including the both of us. However, it seems that words are meaningless right now..." she said as she began to play with the silken frills on her dress as though she was about to start dancing.

"H-How dare you!?" Lady Zhen exclaimed.

"I dare because I must," Diaochan retorted. "You are the one who knew just what kind of person you were letting in and I was ready to actually try my best for everyone's sake. However, it seems you do not wish to cooperate..." Her frill manipulation became more intricate as she began to twirl around. As if possessed by an otherworldly energy, her instincts took over her as she began to dance. Starting with small movements, she could feel as if the skin on her stomach was burning with a need to do something, to move in order to unleash something that was still a mystery to her.

Zhenji, mostly confounded at the audacity of this trophy woman, stared in disbelief for a brief moment. Who was this dancer that deigned to think herself a diplomat? Why was this Diaochan so ignorant of the proper etiquette and of how the land itself perceived her? Lost amidst these thoughts, Zhen nonetheless kept on watching this graceful depravity in front of her, too dumbstruck to even voice a protest.

Diaochan, seeing hatred and contempt on the face of the one she was performing for, nonetheless soldiered on. If the mystic had actually done something to her dance, she would need to test it somehow. Her feet guiding her as if controlled by both instinct and fate, she took small steps as her hips swayed and her hands played along with a long perfumed silk scarf. The skin on her belly crawling with an energy that rushed her to dance as if there was no tomorrow, the beautiful dancer simply went on as she twirled around and made small hips bump as if to shake off this mysterious heat she was producing. Lost in the ecstasy of this dance, the climax of this sensation eventually arrived as the symbol Zuo Ci had implanted on her stomach made itself known in blazing glory, noticed only by Diaochan's host.

Lady Zhen, seeing this eruption of surging power, saw her expression change from anger to neutral, as if she was no longer the mistress of her own emotions, and her appreciation of what was happening grew. Her pupils reflecting the symbol, something impossible forbade her to look away, as if the heavens themselves would strike her down for daring to do so. Remaining silent, her eyes were glued to dancer, the allure of her movements never lost to the spell-bound lady.

Diaochan, feeling an intense need to continue dancing, began to smile as this brought her to a new level in terms of grace and allure. Confidence emanating from every pore of her skin, her body was talking a whole new language as the fiery sign on her stomach radiated power that she had no idea existed. Seeing the change in attitude of her host, the alluring dancer began to understand what exactly was happening. She had a certain amount of control, somehow, as indicated by the signification of the powerful symbol she was adorned with. The calmness of Lady Zhen, her neutral expression and how her pupils had changed were indicative that something about her dancing had changed and soothed her. Gone was the irritable and defiant woman, replaced with a more complacent one. However, Diaochan just had to see if she could perhaps change this attitude to one more beneficial to her. "What do you think of my dance, Lady Zhen? Is it not beautiful?" she asked, a small grin forming on her delicate lips.

Her pupils blazing brightly for half a second, Zhenji felt a powerful urge to answer this question, no matter how playful or taunting it seemed to be. What had been said a few minutes ago mattered not now. All that mattered was telling Diaochan the truth. Not letting her gaze slip away from the superb dance for even a second, the noble lady responded with an earnest, yet utterly calm and peaceful tone. "Never have I seen something as beautiful as this dance. Not even the greatest gardens or the fairest maidens can compare to how this simply soothes my heart and soul..." she responded, earnestly meaning every word of it.

"Do you feel safe while you see my dance? Do you feel as if nothing bad could ever happen when you're with me?'' the dancer asked, sending her silk scarf close to the lady's nose whilst twirling her belly inches before her face.

"I feel... I feel like you could do me no wrong. Nothing you do or say could ever harm me. I believe... I believe that if I stay close to you and trust in your words, I will be... happy," Zhenji answered, the few twirling motions making her grasp for her words. Her mind overwhelmed by this unexpectedly powerful beauty, the noble lady could simply not fathom anything negative surrounding this dancer now, even if she wanted to.

Rippling her stomach as she spun around Zhenji, Diaochan simply basked in this feeling of utter glory. As if the sky and earth bowed down to her skills as a dancer, it seemed that she was unstoppable in this moment. Her skin brushing against Zhenji as if to tease her, she did so gently as the small moans of confusion encouraged her to go further with what she was attempting.

"Do you feel sorry for how badly you treated me when I first arrived here? Do you want to make amends for your wrongdoings?" she asked, stopping right before her enraptured host as she circled her fingers inches before her stomach to emphasize the warm and omnipresent control she had over the helpless woman before her.

"Yes. More than anything. I want to make it so you are pleased with me," the mesmerized woman responded, the symbols in her eyes now burning constantly as her thoughts were twisted around by desires that had been non-existent a few moments ago.

"Then follow me obey me. I have plans for you and it requires that you pledge yourself to me, mind, body and soul. Do so and I shall forgive you and allow you to bask in my presence," Diaochan offered, the pleasure she took from this reaching a whole new level as she looked down at the enthralled woman.

The offer sounding like a gift from heaven to Zhenji, she then looked up at the dancer not as a mere guest, but as her mistress. Unworthy of her attention, she would nonetheless be allowed to make things right, which bombarded her with glee that was created by the spell she was now under. Words failing her, her desires guided her as her eyes were still set on the belly and the symbol upon it that had enraptured her spirit so completely.

Diaochan smiled as she lifted Zhenji's chin with one finger so that they were now face-to-face. Looking at her prey now silent and strangely soothed, things would be much easier for her from now on...


	2. The Poet's Distress

"I'm so happy you've realised your proper place in this world, my lady," said Dong Zhuo elatedly as Zhenji was presented to him by Diaochan.

"Of course, Master," Zhenji replied with a deep bow, her yellow attire now dyed the royal purple of Dong Zhuo's forces.

Diaochan had instructed her to appear totally respectful and subservient before Dong Zhuo while secretly serving only Diaochan, her one true mistress.

"I trust you are pleased with my results, Lord Dong Zhuo," Diaochan said, equally respectfully.

"Of course I am," he replied, eyeing up the former lady of the Yuans. "You have done very well, my dear. You may retire now, while I get myself more... acquainted with our new guest."

Diaochan could hear the lust in the pig's voice. Fearing for her servant's safety, she acted quickly.

"Actually, Lord Dong Zhuo..."

"Hm? What is it?"

Choosing her words carefully, Diaochan continued. "Our negotiations were long and stressful, as was our return journey. Might she be allowed to rest for tonight before you get to know her?"

"Hmm, you may have a point. Yes, of course. I wouldn't want to make a bad first impression. Very well. Have a room prepared for her immediately."

"Might she... share my room... my lord?"

"Your room? Why on earth-?"

"I am the only one in this palace she is familiar with. I hope her staying with me for the night might put her mind at ease."

Dong Zhuo seemed to consider this a moment. And based on his expression, he seemed to be developing some rather hopeful scenarios in his perverse mind. He quickly removed this expression to maintain his image.

"That would be a most excellent idea. Escort her to your quarters then. I will have your security doubled as well."

Suspecting this was as much for his own protection as it was for theirs, Diaochan thanked her lord before escorting Zhenji to her bedroom to plan her next move.

Entering her room with the altered Zhenji, Diaochan sighed in relief, her plan still going rather well despite how Dong Zhuo seemed to become much more demanding. While her success in seducing this enemy woman to her side had been a great accomplishment, it had also made the brutish and pig-headed lord rather ambitious when it came to her abilities. Zhenji would be the first of many as far as she knew, and Dong Zhuo had many insatiable appetites to consider. While it would prove to be his undoing if her plan came to fruition, it was still rather taxing for the newly-powered dancer.

''Am I intruding, my lady?'' said a voice, a masculine one, surprising Diaochan as Zhenji came to her aid instantly. Both women prepared their weapons, but the sight of Zuo Ci made Diaochan lower her weapon as she calmed down while the mystic approached the two women. ''A clear success, it seems. Well done, my dancing wonder,'' he said, a small appreciative expression stuck on his face.

Motioning for Zhenji to lower her guard and be at ease, Diaochan did the same as she walked toward the mystic. ''It was. Whatever you did to me, it worked. I have no idea what kind of stake you might have in this, but this strange spell you cast on me helped tremendously, as you can see,'' she said as she presented the enthralled Lady Zhen to her surprise guest.

''Ah...Then you can start on the right foot on you holy mission. How sublime it is to see that we might end this war through art, rather than the tip of a spear...'' he began to ponder aloud, walking as he observed the changed Zhenji. ''How did you feel when you finally used those new gifts, my dear?'' he asked, giving her a glance for a few seconds until he resumed his observation on the new addition to Dong Zhuo's court.

''It felt...strange. As if I was not in control of myself, yet also in an ecstasy of power. It rushed through me and I felt as if nothing could resist me. As it turns out, that feeling was much closer to the truth than I anticipated,'' she replied, the strangeness of this situation being not entirely unpleasant to her. Given the fact that he was her benefactor, Diaochan could not find much fault with his curiosity as she sat down, offering him a seat politely.

Hovering over the seat, yet never actually sitting on it, the gifted man simply took a quick glance at the dancer. ''What are your plans, then? Anyone you'd care to have on your side?'' he asked, setting his gaze on Zhenji while he interrogated Diaochan.

''With this power, I could just go ahead and end Dong Zhuo's reign right now. Why prolong the inevitable and not conclude his tyranny today?'' she suggested, a small smile of anticipation moving her lips in an upward position.

''I'm afraid that won't do, dear. This power of yours, however strong it is, can only work on one person at a time. This pathetic ruler, even though he is ugly and brutish, is wise in his decision to be protected at all times. If anyone caught you in the act, it would be the end of your plot, my lady,'' he explained, his fingers resting on the offered seat as he gave her a stern look.

''Surely he isn't always protected. We sleep on the same bed sometimes and I'm sure he isn't always observed during those times,'' she replied, amused by this simple and weak reasoning.

Taking his time to answer, as if embarrassed to even tell the truth, the mystic took a deep breath as he replied. ''Yes. I do know, as a matter of fact, that he is a paranoid man and that he does always have at least a dozen guards nearby, even when others think he is alone. He did not live to reach this position by being a fool, my dear,'' he further explained, his aloof air replaced by a deadly serious one.

''Then, what should I do?'' she asked, a bit lost in this situation that kept on growing more complicated as he spoke. ''Should I just do as he says and let me become a puppet with a great power? Is there no hope for me?'' she continued, losing hope at the prospect of being this pig's unwilling partner.

''If you were to be accompanied by others who would do as you say and help you without any hesitation, perhaps you might stand a chance, don't you think?'' he suggested, playing with his beard as he gave her a sly smile.

Figuring out what he was actually suggesting, Diaochan had the realization that she had the tools to try once more against the tyrant, yet just now needed the drive and patience to accomplish this feat. Until now, she had been unwilling to take her time and plan properly, having done so previously and gained nothing but a dead lover. Her resolve regaining in strength, she rose from her seat as she smiled in an almost triumphant manner. ''Stay with me, mystic, and we shall plan how we might end this rule of his,'' she offered, her voice brimming with confidence.

''I'm afraid I won't be staying, my lady. I have much to do and there are too many fools who think they are acting with benevolence in this land. As such, I shall leave you to your plans and shall hope that many will find the way you shall present to them,'' he concluded, escaping her sight as he disappeared as mysteriously as he had appeared.

Diaochan was disappointed that she didn't get to learn much more about her new power, though Zuo Ci's ability to know when she had made progress gave her hope that he might visit her again soon and she might get answers then.

"Is everything alright, Mistress?" Zhenji asked, startling Diaochan a little.

"Oh, no, Zhenji. Everything is fine. For now, we should plan our next move. If I can gain Dong Zhuo's trust enough, he may allow me to choose my targets at will, giving me greater control over the allies I gather."

"My meagre abilities are yours to command, Mistress," Zhenji declared, bowing deeply.

"I'm sure your flute will be of great assistance with my dancing," Diaochan said with a smile, causing a smile to spread across Zhenji's lips too.

"If it is music you require, my mistress, might I suggest Lady Cai Wenji?"

"Cai Wenji? The poet daughter of Cai Yong?"

"Yes, Mistress. I hear she is also skilled with both the erhu and the konghou."

"But was she not recently abducted? Where would we even look to find her?"

"I am told that Lord Yuan Shao heard from Cao Cao that Xiongnu nomads are responsible and took her to the North. If you can convince Dong Zhuo to pay her ransom, or raise an army to crush them, we may yet be able to bring her into your noble service, Mistress."

Both options held a certain appeal to Diaochan, as either the tyrant's army would be weakened, or she would have ready access to an ally on the spot. However, the trick would be to convince him to do as she asked, which would be more than troublesome. After all, she was only a dancer in his eyes and artists, no matter how graceful and talented, never did know much about tactics as far as many militarists were concerned. Her advice might not be solicited nor listened to, which made it so a new approach toward this problem would be needed. Perhaps she could be sent as a diplomat or negotiator there, but the danger would be high, even with her newfound powers. Torn by this decision, Diaochan began pacing, her stress indicated easily by her inability to stay put for even a second.

''Mistress, you seem distressed. Might I suggest something?'' asked Zhenji, her new personality brought forth by Diaochan's dance shining through her genuine concern.

''You may,'' the dancer retorted simply, too caught up in this large problem. Her previous failure still vivid in her mind, she still doubted her ability to make this work, even though she had gained an incredible new ability.

''It is well known in many circles that Dong Zhuo would do anything for his dearest dancer. Surely, were you to ask, he would go ahead and pay the ransom for Lady Cai Wenji. His greed for allies and his lust for beautiful women would work in your advantage in this situation, my mistress,'' she humbly said, bowing.

For Diaochan, this was a sound plan. For all she knew, Dong Zhuo never did connect her with the previous attempt on his life. Lu Bu's failure had made her so paranoid and insecure that she had forgotten that she still had the trust and love of this buffoon, which was a humongous advantage in its own right. ''Thank you, Zhenji,'' she began to say, giving a slight smile that hinted at renewed confidence. ''I will go and ask Dong Zhuo right now,'' she concluded, happy to see that her newest acquisition still had the ability to think for herself despite her transformed thoughts.

''It is my pleasure and duty to serve, mistress,'' replied Zhenji, returning the smile as if the praise of Diaochan was all that she needed to be happy in life.

Her course of action set, the divine dancer then exited the room, buckling up for an encounter with the dirty and disgusting ruler that was apparently her lover.

"Lord Dong Zhuo," Diaochan said, bowing before the tyrant once her audience was granted. "Your humble servant has a request of you." She did her best to present herself as very demure and innocent to tug at his heart strings, even if he didn't have a heart.

"Of course, my dear. Name it."

"I have heard that Lady Cai Wenji, daughter of Cai Yong, has been abducted by Xiongnu nomads and taken North. Is it true? Please say it is not so."

Her act seemed to be working as Dong Zhuo replied, "I'm afraid it is, my dear. Unfortunately, nothing can be done about it with all those vile insects trying to usurp the emperor."

"But... if you were to pay her ransom to have her returned..."

"Pay her ransom!? The amount they would demand is unquestionable. We barely have enough to spare to pay our army to keep the cockroaches like Cao Cao and Yuan Shao at bay."

"But... would it not be a benevolent act, my lord? The people's trust in the Han has declined of late. Surely the Yellow Turban Rebellion is proof of that."

"Go on."

"If you were to pay Lady Cai Wenji's ransom, surely the people would start to regain their faith in the Han. As would those who plot to overthrow you. And Lord Cai Yong would be indebted to you for your benevolence."

"Hmm... You may have a point. Still, such a ransom would be very large-"

"I have also heard she is beautiful, intelligent and an astounding poet. Surely a lady of such calibre does not deserve to die in some foreign land surrounded by tribesmen, who would... do unspeakable things to her..." There were tears in her eyes now. Even she was unsure if they were real or not.

Dong Zhuo, however, seemed to believe they were real. "Very well. I will grant this request, my dear."

"Oh, Lord Dong Zhuo!"

"I will have the ransom paid immediately. That will show those pathetic insects."

"My lord, you are too kind. But, if I may, might Lady Zhen and I be allowed to accompany the men delivering the money?"

"Hm? What on earth for?"

"For an innocent young woman, all alone amongst unsophisticated tribesmen, only another woman could truly understand how she feels." She was speaking from experience.

"Very well. Escort the men there. If negotiations begin to fail, I want you to step in. You must be quite the natural to have been able to convince Lady Zhen to come here willingly after all. Make sure everything goes smoothly and bring Cai Wenji back here to me."

"Yes, Lord Dong Zhuo. Thank you for your immense kindness."

"Gwahahaha! Of course, my dear!"

Removing herself from the tyrant's presence with a smile on her face, Diaochan returned to her room to prepare for the journey. Accompanied by Zhenji, a small number of soldiers were there to protect them should any danger make itself known. They would be useless if the tribesmen decided to attack, yet it was better than nothing as the diplomat that Dong Zhuo had sent with them seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Presuming she would have to go ahead and negotiate in his stead, Diaochan kept silent during most of the journey, if only to assimilate the fact that this kind of mission would become her normalcy for a while.

As they drew closer to their destination, Diaochan began to grow more and more nervous. She had heard that the Chanyu - a leader or ruler of sorts - had been killed by his own subjects for agreeing to send troops to help the Han suppress the rebellion in Hebei four years prior. She suspected then that the Xiongnu may not be very hospitable towards one of the Han, especially one serving so closely to the Han's ruler.

Seemingly sensing her mistress' distress, Zhenji placed a hand on hers and said, "I am sure everything will be fine, Mistress. Even if these tribesmen are complete savages who would kill us at the first opportunity, with your divine powers and your natural combat prowess, you have nothing to fear."

Diaochan smiled slightly. "I will be relying on your own combat abilities as well, Zhenji."

"Of course, Mistress," Zhenji replied with a smile.

Carrying their weapons with them in a subtle manner, the two approached the tribal village in which Cai Wenji was supposedly being held. The rustic appearance and the unbelievable amount of dirt were immensely unpleasant to Diaochan, who nonetheless soldiered on as the negotiator and their small escort accompanied her toward her destination. Arriving at what she assumed they called a gate, the whole contingent stopped as two guards with crude spears motioned for them to wait with a simple gesture of their hands.

''You people from Han?'' one of them asked in a direct manner, never minding that he was addressing diplomats from another province.

The negotiator too nervous to form coherent sentences, Diaochan began to wonder how he even gained this position as he could not even start a very basic introduction. Unwilling to let such a man sour her plan, she advanced to the head of the group. ''We are. We came to pay the ransom for Cai Wenji,'' she replied, annunciating her words in a way that made them clear, but not in a condescending way.

The two guards looked at each other, then shrugged as they motioned for the whole group to continue on. ''You'll want to go to the big tent. You can pay there and get that wench out,'' one of them explained, pointing with his spear.

Once the negotiations were concluded, Diaochan and Zhenji were guided to a small hut where they were told Cai Wenji would be waiting. Upon seeing the woman, Diaochan was sure Dong Zhuo would be smitten with her. Despite her captivity, she seemed to have been kept in fair accommodation as one would not expect her to be a captive of tribesmen just by looking at her.

Her beautiful brown hair was tied back into multiple braids, each ending in moon-like golden ornaments. A golden circlet adorned her head, keeping a number of blue jewels and white flowers in place. Her elegant dress was mostly white, though accented with gold.

Upon meeting her, Diaochan managed a smile as she approached the now freed woman. Followed by Zhenji, both tried their best to make it so Cai Wenji would follow them to Dong Zhuo, a task that might be hard if she was aware of his reputation.

''I am told you are here to take me away from this place. Did you pay their ransom?'' the brown-haired woman asked, looking at both Diaochan and Zhenji in a curious way. Expecting warriors or great nobles, she was rather surprised to see women quite like these doing the deed of delivering her from this situation.

"That is correct," Diaochan replied. "We are servants of the Han. I am Diaochan, daughter of Wang Yun. Minister over the Masses and the Director of Imperial Secretariat. This is my companion, Zhenji, daughter of the late Zhen Yi, former prefect of Shangcai County."

"Ah, I have heard of your fathers from my own father, Cai Yong. My condolences to you, Lady Zhen," Cai Wenji said with a bow.

"Thank you, my lady," Zhenji replied with a bow of her own.

"If you will pardon my asking, what is to become of me now that I have been released?"

"That is yet to be completely determined," Diaochan replied. "Though for the time being, you will return with us to Chancellor Dong Zhuo's residence, where you will be reunited with your father."

Falling silent at the mention of the tyrant, Diaochan could not really fault her for reacting that way. He was an unloved ruler and this reputation of his did travel in close to every province she could think of. ''I...I suppose he'll be meeting me there...'' she feebly replied, unsure if she preferred to be kept where she was.

"I know, Lord Dong Zhuo is..."

"Demanding."

"Yes, thank you, Zhenji. I know Lord Dong Zhuo is demanding, but I promise no harm will come to you if you return home with us."

"I understand how you feel, Lady Cai Wenji, I felt the same way," Zhenji tried. "I heard that Lord Dong Zhuo desired to... have me moved to his residence, I was of course hesitant."

"Then why did you agree to go if you knew of his reputation as a ruthless, gluttonous, womanizing usurper?" Lady Cai Wenji certainly had a way with words.

"I felt that way until Lady Diaochan opened my eyes to the truth."

"What truth?" their acquisition asked curiously.

Understanding Zhenji's intentions, Diaochan nodded, though she felt somewhat guilty for having to resort to this and would have much preferred to convince her through traditional mean. Perhaps she could try to explain herself, but there was always the chance that Cai Wenji might reveal key information or feel doubts afterward. It was a pity, yet she could not put her plans in danger because of her feelings. Dong Zhuo had to die and she needed to steel her heart and become a devil if she was to succeed.

"Come with us and in time, you will see," Zhenji replied.

Though clearly unsatisfied by her answer, Cai Wenji accepted the inevitable and agreed to go with the pair back to the capital.

With their mission accomplished, the whole group left the village, with Diaochan, Zhenji and Cai Wenji in the carriage that would return them to Dong Zhuo's land. As they returned to the carriage, the three found the guards with them being treated as friends by the tribesmen, who had evidently been won over by the hefty fee they had paid. Unfortunately, the voyage was a mixture of awkward silence and somewhat forced conversations, with Cai Wenji trying her best to go with the flow despite being completely in the dark regarding what exactly her liberators had in mind for her.

Some time into the journey,l the carriage halted quite suddenly, leaving those within confused. Diaochan moved to peer out the carriage window to see what was going on, but moved back upon hearing what was quite clearly the sound of blades striking flesh. The three women grabbed their weapons and prepared for battle despite Cai Wenji's uncertainty regarding the duo. As one, Diaochan and Zhenji burst out the carriage door, followed closely by Cai Wenji, finding themselves face-to-face with a large battalion of soldiers in golden armour, the colour of Yuan Shao's forces. Their enemy were too great in number to fight off, especially with so many archers with their bows trained on them.

"Surrender now or face death," one of the soldiers demanded.

Zhenji and Cai Wenji both looked to Diaochan for guidance. She saw no way out of this situation and decided it was best to surrender for now. She nodded to her compatriots and slowly lowered her weapon to the floor, as did the other two.

It was then that a tall man stepped forward from behind the other soldiers. He bore a long ponytail and an effeminate face with a large pair of claws in his hands.

"Ah, Lady Zhenji," he said with a bow upon noticing her.

"Zhang He?" Zhenji was surprised to see Zhang He of all people in an out-of-the-way place like this, even if Yuan Shao had never properly appreciated his abilities.

"Even in the colours of the uncouth tyrant, your dazzling beauty shines brightly," he said in an almost sing-song manner. "I am very happy to see your beauty has not yet been taken from this world." He then turned to the other soldiers and said, "Have our lady escorted back to Lord Yuan Shao, and tie up those other two as well."

"At once, Master Zhang He," one of them replied.

Diaochan and Cai Wenji's hands were then bound and the three women were replaced inside the carriage, Diaochan and Cai Wenji's weapons being confiscated. They had no opportunity to discuss plans of escape inside the carriage as Zhang He and another soldier had joined them, asking questions to make sure Zhenji was okay.

She was ready to make an attempt on their lives to free her mistress, but Diaochan indicated not to with her eyes, so Zhenji played along for now.

Diaochan began to wonder how she would get out of this predicament. Had she had room to stand and only one target, she may have been able to use her power to at least distract their captor, if not outright enthrall him. Unfortunately, the conditions were much too hazardous for any such attempt. For now, she would have to wait, confident at least that Yuan Shao would not execute any of them... assuming he never learned that it was Diaochan that had abducted his son's wife.


End file.
